vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__TOC__ Gumz980 at Pokemon : Locally blocked which will suffice. Square root of two at russel :: Contact local admin or regarding content issue. MrsVandalism1992 at Selena Gomez Wiki Tmnt gundam at Rescue Bots Wiki : regarding this issue if local admin is inactive. Odinlogue at TUGS Wiki :: Contact local admin/ if none are active . RobbinRessRob at Object Overload Wiki :Taken care of. Gift cards for Merry Christmas at Villains Wiki This article is a f*cking stub at SuperMarioLogan Wiki Edkatsu6 at Aikatsu Wiki ::Blocked by FANDOM staff Jugofmilk at Nickelodeon : a local admin has already blocked the user. Miiohau (talk) 01:39, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ClaudiaMcCunnen at fanon Basilia_Rose at Television Wiki :I'm sorry, and I won't do any more gibberish any more. Basilia Rose (talk) 14:43, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Rrabit42ABITCH at Caillou Wiki User has been blocked and the vandalism was reversed. Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 05:37, December 7, 2018 (UTC) PeterPratt at Villains Wiki :user has been blocked locally by local admin. Miiohau (talk) 01:44, December 5, 2018 (UTC) F65f56 at Villains Wiki :account F65f56 has already been globally blocked. Other accounts are all locally blocked. Miiohau (talk) 01:48, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Yhfrhyyhfryhfryhfry at villains Basedgang6988 at Polandball Wiki Gumz991 at Pokemon : Locally blocked. Chungywungy at Pokemon Grhehebbe at Villains Wiki CHECKED up on Wikia, situation has been handled by admin. and content moderator --Rantatbook3om (talk) 14:00, December 5, 2018 (UTC) 190.30.67.21 at Transformers Movie Wiki 109.102.203.70 at Transformers Movie WIki Un8viojefij9f3r at Future Fight Wiki Insieme25 at Community Central :I undid all those bad edits. And I won't make any more. Insieme25 (talk) 11:22, December 6, 2018 (UTC) 184.160.8.8 at RockyandBullwinkleFanon Wiki AdofHittler at Club Penguin Pookie Wiki 134.3.174.116 at Community Deutschland 2 users at Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki 168.9.19.107 at Fortnite Creepypasta Wiki WIKIDAVIINVADER at VvvvvaVvvvvr Wiki The user's IP has been blocked and the vandalism reversed Signature --Rantatbook3om (talk) 06:06, December 8, 2018 (UTC) TehAnonymous at League of Legends Wiki for social issues. :: While I understand your frustration, you should bring this up to the Fandom Staff. They seem to be equipped with the tools to better address this issue. --Rantatbook3om (talk) 05:29, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: I've scoured Fandom far and wide, all I got is silence or hand washing. You guys are the first to actually acknowledge me. So, to put it very bluntly, I did and they politely told me to fuck off. Why do you think I'm here? Denvir (talk) 06:48, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: This, quite simply, is not the place for your complaint. The VSTF cannot assist you in this matter. If FANDOM staff are unable to help you and the administrators of that wiki don't want to unblock you, then there is nothing that can be done. 16:25, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Not even when all the evidence proves censorship is not an exaggeration? There's a reason I said 'desperate gambit' and 'my person was vandalized' (PS: the other reports aren't 'dupes'). Denvir (talk) 06:30, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :: A staff member named Sannse inquired about lifting the ban on your behalf in November. Maybe you should talk to them? --Rantatbook3om (talk) 16:13, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: I did, showed all the evidence (not just what's convenient, like Comrade Teh); like I said: politely told to fuck right off. There's a reason I said 'desperate gambit'. Denvir (talk) 06:30, December 8, 2018 (UTC)}} Foreskin666 at Good Luck Charlie HimmlerDiarrhea at Teen Titans Go Wiki 103.87.138.30 at Konoha Library Wiki 70.122.22.228 at Toon Disney https://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/User:1300367070_Roof_Roof at Flipline Studios 1300367070_Roof_Roof at Flipline Studios Wiki 174.117.64.189 at Oh Shiitake Mushrooms Wiki Moody_blues_is_thiccest_stand at Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki The user was blocked and the vandalism was reversed. Signature: --Rantatbook3om (talk) 03:48, December 8, 2018 (UTC) 2 users at es.zelda Vienne22 at Community Deutschland 6677994BY at Logofanonpedia Chewy1477 at League of Legends at UVa Wiki 27.33.113.121 at Tabby Cat Wiki 2001:67C:2660:425:18:0:0:EC4 at Pony Town вики